Goodnight
by CodiasePosseCRxTD
Summary: A one-shot based off of Kissed You Goodnight by Gloriana. For If-I-Were-A-Wolf. Read and Review!3


**A/N: A cute, little, fluffy oneshot for If-I-Were-A-Wolf. I hope you enjoy it! and everyone else, too! Based off of the song (Kissed You) Goodnight by Gloriana. I own nothing. The characters belong to themselves and WWE, and the song belongs to Gloriana. Read and review!**

Drew sighed as they pulled up to John's house a little after midnight. They had gone out on a date, and it had gone well. He was sad that the night was ending. But he knew that it would have to happen at some point. It was just too soon.

Drew opened the door for John, and took his hand as they walked to the porch. His mind was going a mile a minute, neither one of them talking for sake of not ruining the night. When they got to the porch, John turned to Drew.

"I had an amazing night. Thank you so much," he said with a smile, looking up at him through his eyelashes, his eyes innocent and sparkling.

"I did, too. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me," Drew replied, smiling charmingly.

"Don't thank me. I was more than happy to do it. I've liked you for quite some time," John said, smiling and looking down, a soft blush covering his face.

Drew smiled at the action, finding it cute. "Well, good," he said, and let go of John's hand. "Have a goodnight," he said, hugging John before turning and walking back to the car. He got in the car and started it, sitting back, not having a plan to leave quite yet. He sighed and looked over at the porch, seeing John walk into the house. The porch light shut off.

Why hadn't he kissed him? Why hadn't he pushed him up against the door, and kissed him? Why hadn't he acted like he wasn't scared in the slightest, and kissed him with all he had. He had plenty of opportunity to do so. And he just… _didn't._ Maybe he had been scared. He didn't know, but it was a foolish thing that he did.

So he turned off the car, jumped out and ran through the yard, back to John's front door. Before he could knock, the lock had turned and John met him on the front porch.

* * *

As they pulled up to the house just after midnight, John smiled a bit sadly. Going out with Drew this night had been amazing. They had had an amazing time, and John didn't want the night to end. He wanted the night to last forever.

As Drew opened the door, John couldn't help but smile at the chivalry Drew possessed. He climbed out, Drew taking his hand as they walked to the porch. When they got to the porch, John turned to him, his heart beating fast at the hope for that kiss. The first kiss.

"I had an amazing night. Thank you so much," he said with a smile, looking up at him through his eyelashes, his eyes innocent and sparkling.

"I did, too. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me," Drew replied, smiling charmingly. It almost made John swoon. Especially with that accent.

"Don't thank me. I was more than happy to do it. I've liked you for quite some time," John said, smiling and looking down, a soft blush covering his face. Only a few people knew that, and admitting it now to him scared him. He was worried Drew would find him creepy or something.

But then Drew said, "Well, good," and let go of John's hand. "Have a goodnight," he said, hugging John before turning and walking back to the car. As John watched him go, his heart dropped. No kiss. He sighe softly and stood there for a few minutes before going in the house. He locked the door, turning of the porch light and going into the living room.

Drew couldn't see John, sitting at the window, staring out at the car. He couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong. Why hadn't Drew kissed him? Had he done something wrong? He didn't think so, but he didn't know. Maybe he did something to upset Drew. He just prayed that Drew didn't leave, that he came back, and kissed him.

Drew should have kissed him. He should have pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, putting all he had into the kiss. John had given him plenty of opportunity to do so. John was right on the edge, so close to being hooked on this man, but now, he wasn't sure how this was going to work out.

But just as John got up and turned to leave, he saw Drew running through the yard. He smiled widely and got up, running to the door and unlocking it, opening it and stepping out, seeing Drew standing there.

* * *

And Drew kissed him. Right on the lips. A hard yet soft, sweet yet salty, head dizzying kiss that both Drew and John put their everything into. To anyone looking on, it looked like another pair of people in midst of PDA, but to them, this was everything. This was what they waited for all night.

Drew pushed John up against the wall, one hand on the smaller's hip, the other on the wall next to his head. John's arms wrapped around his neck and their bodies pressed together. The feelings going through the two was almost enough to overload them, but yet because this was the moment they had been waiting for, they were strong enough to handle it.

Drew had been scared to death when he stepped on that porch, unable to catch his breath. But that hadn't stopped him. He was going to kiss John if it was the last thing he did. Because aren't these the moments they live for? The take-your-breath-away-and-steal-my-heart moments. Because this captured John. He was on the edge, and he fell.

They separated, both of them totally breathless. John was smiling widely as he looked up at Drew, his chest heaving. Drew's expression mirrored John's as he looked down at him, panting heavily.

"Goodnight," Drew said again, this time the right way. He pushed off the wall and pecked John on the lips before turning and walking to his car for the second time.

John smiled as he watched him go, touching his lips.

"Goodnight."


End file.
